A Misunderstanding
by Readingpassion-writinglove
Summary: It's an unusually quiet day for Selphia. Now screaming, no yelling, no running, only silence. Where has that rambunctious couple gone? But first, a look in the past. (Just a small one-shot of Doug and Frey made on a request.)


A Misunderstanding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, this is my second RF4 ****fan fiction, and I wrote this for IncitementToDiscourse. It may have been on a whim, but I decided to write two different stories of Doug with Frey. This the shorter one, and I hope it is not too disappointing. Really unnecessary, but ****I put Kiel and Amber as a couple because when I think of them together, they seem cute, and not really romantic, more like good friends who are affectionate towards each other, and please tell me if you think this may be a good ****fan fiction**** to write. Also, I'm sorry that this took some time, but…I'm not used to writing really romantic things, and even typing or reading about k-k-kissing is hard, so I understand if that is poorly done. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review, thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Rune Factory, only my imagination and my attempts at writing.

* * *

A red-haired, fiery tempered dwarf and a mint-haired, dainty princess. It was never a real idea that they would become a couple, but when Doug and Frey began going out, everyone was happy for them.

They were the second youngest couple next to Kiel and Amber, and the most rambunctious one too. They would run around town, chasing monsters, playing childish games, and going around bothering the townspeople. But they didn't mind. It brought energy to the town, and it lifted the people's spirits. It became a routine for the couple to run through the streets, then go in the shops, play at the beach if there was nice weather, and then head to the forest to fight monsters and train. Then the day came where all noise ceased. It was in the summer, the third yearin which Frey had arrived in Selphia, and a year and a half had passed since they had started dating.

* * *

When Doug had first asked her out, Frey had laughed. She thought he was making another joke like he usually did. When she saw how his face turned a deep rouge while he pretended to laugh, she became shocked. Frey knew they had gotten closer recently, but did she think of him in that way?

"Doug, you're not...serious, are you? I mean-..Doug?"

Doug could see Frey was confused, and he wasn't gonna push his luck. After all, all his other flirting attempts had ended in the same fashion, Frey thinking he was joking. Still, he couldn't help but give in to his need to be snide. His smile seemed too big while he answered her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm joking! You're my friend!" He began laughing again, but this time it was empty, and dark. Frey chuckled nervously along, turning around and trying to subtly walk away when she felt Doug's hand grab her wrist harshly. Not enough to hurt, but enough that Frey could not escape when she tried to resist. She gasped, unused to the violent treatment he displayed. When she looked towards Doug, prepared to scream and yell and berate him with insults, she was once again surprised when she saw his face. He looked towards the ground, and he could not face her. Tears streaked his cheeks, and as he talked, there was an obvious tremor in it.

"Do you understand what I just told you? I let myself be vulnerable, I let you see sides of me not even Granny Blossom knows. And you laughed at me. Hahaha, Frey, you're so cute, you can't tell how I feel about you at all. It's adorable how dense you can be really. Iust cute how you're oblivious to everything around you."Although the words sounded joking, Frey could feel the malice coming from them and felt tears start to stream down her face. It wasn't because they hurt her feelings, although they did, but the sight of seeing Doug so heart-broken immediately made Frey's heart shatter. So what if she wasn't sure she loved Doug the same way he did her, it tore her heart apart to see him this way. He had unconsciously loosened the hold on her wrist, but instead of breaking free, she held his hand. Frey turned Doug's face towards her own, and slowly she moved closer and closer. She closed her eyes, slowly inching her face to his, listening as Doug's breathing became deeper, softer, and gentler.

Doug couldn't believe it. Was she...was she going to ...to kiss him?! Man, maybe there was something to these guilt tactics. He took deep breathes, hoping she couldn't smell the fried rice he ate earlier. Oh shoot, will she able to taste the extra garlic he added to it when she kissed him? Wait, how do you even kiss? Is that going too far when he only just confessed?

'Whatever, I'm just going to wing it!'Doug thought determinedly. He began to pucker his lips up, making it seem as if his was doing a comical pucker fish expression.

Frey placed her forehead against Doug's, silently weeping. this made him open his eyes, and he stared blankly as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Doug. I can't tell you that I love you like you want me to. This is so new, so strange, and I don't know how to help you. Please, tell me what I should do."

It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting, but still made him happy all the same. He moved slightly away, turning his head to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Tell you what Frey. If you go out with me for two months and tell me that your feelings haven't changed even a little afterwards, I'll give up and we can go on being friends. Sound good?" He wiped her tears away with his sleeve, and held her waist gently as she nodded, sniffling.

* * *

Doug and Frey were in the Forest of Beginnings, lying sprawled on top of a blanket where Amber had first been found. A small basket was placed between them, and their hands were intertwined as they reveled in the sounds only nature can bring. Sighing, Frey sat up on her side, hand still holding Doug's, and smiled brightly as he gently placed his lips on her hand.

"That was a great day to celebrate our second year anniversary. I can't believe you made all this food! Usually you take me monster hunting or fishing, so I'm really surprised you-"

"Frey, you're beginning to ramble again." He chuckled lightly. She let go off his hand to briefly cross her arms in faux anger.

"Hmph, you're mean Douggie!" Frey puffed her cheeks out slightly, waiting to hear Doug's usual laughter. When only silence responded her, she turned towards him again, confused. Doug's face looked to the ground, similar to the time when he had first confessed. Frey began to panic.

"Doug, I was joking, you know? You're the sweetest dwarf I've ever known! Please forgive me?"She shook his knee, pleading silently to herself. At first, nothing. then, she could hear him laugh, quietly at first, then louder and louder until it echoed throughout the small space. She lightly slapped him on his shoulder.

"That's not funny! I thought you were really angry at me!"After seeing that she had not found his joke as humourous as him, Doug wrapped his arms around her. Though their stature was similar, his frame was slightly larger, allowing him to wrap his body around hers.

"Aw Frey, you know I was only playing, right? I didn't mean to make you angry! Please forgive me? Pleasssee?" Her hair tickled his face as he slowly trailed a line of light kisses up her neck.

"Please Frey? I promise, not, to do it, again." He said as he felt her resolve weaken as he continued his assault.

"Wh-What did you say Doug?" Frey could feel herself become light-headed, and her eyelids fluttered as she began to slowly lose conscious. Doug continued his mischief until he felt her head roll back. Sighing, he gently placed her down, letting her rest in his lap. This always happened when he tried to take things further. Oh well, they had time. So, for now, he was going to enjoy life, and spend every waking moment with Frey.

**THE END**


End file.
